


[Podfic] Douchebag Rabies

by applegeuse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:04:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of lalazee's fic "Douchebag Rabies."</p>
<p><strong>Summary:</strong> If it weren’t for the fact that Jackson wanted to hump the shit out of everything with a pulse, he’d really be enjoying Valentine’s Day. <br/><strong>Spoilers:</strong> Season 1<br/><strong>File Length & Size:</strong> 00:24:45 || 28.4 MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Douchebag Rabies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Douchebag Rabies](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9797) by lalazee. 



**Title:** [Douchebag Rabies](http://lalazee.livejournal.com/80162.html)  
 **Author:** **Reader:** **Fandom:** Teen Wolf  
 **Pairing:** Jackson Whittemore/Stiles Stilinski  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Author’s Warnings:** Not-so-much dub-con, orgasm denial, biting.  
 **Summary:** If it weren’t for the fact that Jackson wanted to hump the shit out of everything with a pulse, he’d really be enjoying Valentine’s Day.  
 **Spoilers:** Season 1  
 **File Length & Size:** 00:24:45 || 28.4 MB  
 **Download Link:** [mp3](http://applegeuse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Douchebag%20Rabies%20mp3.mp3) (right click and save as)

To stream, just click through the mp3 link.

Originally posted [here](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1482145.html) on livejournal.


End file.
